Harry Potter and the Trial of Sirius Black
by Page Purity
Summary: Read Harry Potter and the Gifts of Erised First! Everything is going great now. Harry is happier than he has ever been. But how long can it last? At least he has a family to help him through bad times.
1. The Dursleys

Chapter 1: The Dursley's  
"Shh!" said Harry, "They're going to hear you."  
"I can't help it," giggled Lily from under the invisibility cloak.  
"And you wondered why we wouldn't take you on any of our Marauder's trips in school," said James.  
"I never wondered that," protested Lily, "the first six years I didn't even like you. My seventh year I was too busy studying."  
"Will you guys be quiet," said Katelyn.  
"The plan is to surprise the Dursley's," said Harry, "not to make them think that they are hearing voices."  
"Yes, Lily, you and I are suppose to be quiet," said James, "Katelyn and Harry are the only ones allowed to make noise right now."  
"Ok," giggled Lily, "I'll try, but it has been so long since I have seen Petunia. I can't wait to see her face when she finds out I'm alive."  
"Now be quiet," said Harry, "I'm going to ring the doorbell now."  
"Ding Dong"  
"I'm coming, hold on," said Petunia. Then she opened the door. "Oh, it's you," she said screwing up her nose, "what do you want?"  
"I just thought you would like to know who I was living with now," said Harry.  
"Well, I assume you are still living with the Blacks," she said, "besides I really do not care."  
"Our house got a little crowded for six people," said Katelyn.  
"Six?" said Petunia.  
"Yes, Six," said Harry.  
"I thought there were only three," said Petunia, "who were the other three?"  
  
"Ah ha, you are interested," said Harry.  
"Well," said Katelyn, "There was mom, Harry, me, dad."  
"I thought you said you didn't have a dad," interrupted Petunia.  
"Well now I do," said Katelyn, "There were also them." Katelyn nodded towards James and Lily who had just thrown off the cloak.  
Petunia stood in the door way with her mouth hanging open.  
"What is the matter?" asked Lily, "aren't you glad to see me. I know it has been a long time."  
Then Petunia screamed. They heard footsteps in the hall. A few seconds latter Dudley and Vernon appeared next to Petunia. Uncle Vernon froze with a look of terror on his face.  
"What is the matter?" asked Dudley, "And what are you doing here?"  
"We just came to show you who I am living with now," said Harry, "Of course your mom and dad know them very well. This is my mother and father."  
"If they are alive why have you been living with us?" said Dudley.  
"Well, I haven't been living with you since they have been alive," said Harry.  
"What?!" said Dudley.  
"They were dead until last Christmas Eve," said Harry, "Now they and Katelyn's father are alive."  
  
"By the way," added Katelyn, "I lied about one other thing. I am Sirius Black's daughter, but don't try to call the police on him. They won't believe you. Even if they do they won't be able to catch him."  
"Well, that is all we wanted to tell you," said Harry, "so I guess we will be going."  
"Bye," Katelyn said in a friendly voice.  
"Yes, Bye sis," said Lily.  
"Nice meeting you again," said James.  
Then the four of them walked off down the sidewalk leaving the Dursleys standing in their door way.  
"The look on their faces," laughed Lily, "I wish I had a camera."  
"Oh, but we did," said James.  
"What?" said Lily.  
"I had the tiny camera we bought in Diagon Alley last week," said James.  
"You're brilliant," said Lily giving him a big hug, "I can't wait to see it."  
"I believe the nice act worked better than you getting mad at them," said Harry.  
"You mean we did a good job on hiding our true feelings about them," laughed Lily.  
"Yes," laughed Harry, "I think it scared them even more than if you had been mad."  
"Well, they will get their punishment for how they acted," said James, "but acting like we want to be their friends is their worst nightmare."  
"I agree," said Harry, "the last thing they want is friends who aren't muggles."  
"I think them finding out who I really am frightened them almost as much as you two," said Katelyn.  
"Yes," said Harry in a would be caring voice, "poor little Dudikins going out with a witch. How horrible."  
"That was truly great," said Katelyn, "I am glad you brought me alone."  
"No problem," said James, "too bad Mary and Sirius couldn't come along."  
"Well, mom had to go to work and dad wanted to go along," said Katelyn, "I'm glad that they are back together. It is so sweet how they act."  
"It is," said James, "I'm glad that everyone is back together. It has been a long time."  
"Well there is still one person missing," said Lily.  
"And who is that?" asked Harry.  
"Susan Rose," said Lily.  
"Who?" asked Harry.  
"She was Lupin's girlfriend since our seventh year," said James, "He said that she disappeared about three years after we died."  
"Oh," said Katelyn, "that is sad. Does he still love her?"  
"Yes, very much," said Lily.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Well I finally managed to start this book. I hope you will like it as much as my first one. I will not be able to update as often. School has now started to become really busy, but I will update as often as possible. Please Review. 


	2. A Complete Surprise

Chapter 2: A Complete Surprise  
"Mom! Dad! I'm going out with Katelyn," yelled Harry from the front door.  
"Ok," said James coming into the room, "Just be back by noon."  
"We will be," said Harry. He met Katelyn at the sidewalk. "So what do you want to do?" he asked.  
"I don't know," she said, "How about go see if there are any good movies playing?"  
"Sounds good to me," said Harry.  
They walked to the mall to see what was playing. There was nothing good so they decided to walk around the neighborhood. They ran into a few of Katelyn's old friends. They were happy to see them but didn't have much to say. Harry and Katelyn returned to Harry's house at ten till noon. They opened the door and Harry shouted, "Mom! Dad! We're back!"  
"We're in the kitchen," yelled Lily back.  
Harry and Katelyn walked into the kitchen, but when they arrived Harry froze. It was full of his friends. Hermione, Ron, all the rest of the Weasleys, Lupin, Sirius, Mary, and the Longbottoms were there. "Happy Birthday!" they all shouted.  
"Wow!" said Harry.  
"Were you surprised?" asked Lily.  
"Yes," said Harry, "I never expected this."  
"Oh," said Lily, "we were worried you expected something when you didn't seem upset that we didn't remember."  
"Actually, I wasn't," said Harry, "I'm used to not celebrating. I have never had a party."  
"Never?!" said James.  
"Never," said Harry.  
"I'd believe that," said Sirius.  
"They are rather stupid," said Lupin, "they probably didn't even remember. I know they had to be pretty dumb to believe that story we made up a couple of years ago."  
"What story?" asked Katelyn.  
"Well, the Order sent them a letter that they had received an award for the best lawn," said Lupin.  
"They believed it," said Harry, "they left and the Order came to get me. I didn't know what was going on. You scared me."  
"Yes, that was kind of funny," said Lupin, "it looked like you were about ready to put a spell on Moody when you saw us."  
"I wish I could have been there," said Sirius, "instead of locked up in that old house."  
"Well, it is ok," said Harry, "they didn't want to risk your life."  
Sirius just smiled at him. Harry knew that Sirius would have rather risked it than to stay in his parents' home with Kreacher the house elf. Sirius was not going to fight it though.  
"Aren't you going to open your present?" asked Hermione.  
"Yeah," said Harry.  
James handed him a wrapped box. "This is a very expensive gift so we all chipped in to get it for you," he said.  
"Thanks," said Harry. He took the box and opened it up. Inside was a wooden carved bowl. Inside that was a swirling silver substance. Harry had only seen one of these before. "Wow," said Harry, "it's a pensive."  
"We thought that you could get good use out of it," said Ron, "after everything that has happened, it would be nice to put some of your memories in it."  
"This is great," said Harry, "Thanks everyone!"  
"You're welcome," said Mary, "we are glad you like it."  
"I'm sure I will get a lot of use out of it," said Harry.  
"Well, is anyone hungry?" asked Lily, "we have plenty of food."  
"I'm starving!" said Ron.  
After they had finished eating they went into the living room where they talked for a couple of hours. Then everyone went home.  
"Wow this is a mess," said Harry.  
"Don't worry about it," said Lily, "I can handle it."  
"Are you sure you don't need any help?" asked Harry.  
"I am positive," said Lily. With one wave of her wand the mess disappeared.  
"Well if you want to do it the easy way," said Harry.  
"How else would I do it," laughed Harry.  
Just then the door flew open and Katelyn ran in crying. "We need you," she said, "They are trying to take Dad."  
Lily and James looked at each other in horror. Then they ran past Katelyn out the door. Harry gave Katelyn a hug. "It's going to be ok," said Harry trying to convince himself more than Katelyn. Then they ran out the door to follow Lily and James.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Please review! 


	3. Taken Prisoner

Chapter 3: Taken Prisoner  
Harry and Katelyn entered the Black house. It was filled with members of the Ministry of Magic. Kingsley Shackelbolts was there. Tonks was also there. Lily was trying to comfort Mary in one corner. Sirius was being held by Kingsley and Tonks. Sirius was not struggling to get away and they were not holding him tightly.  
"What is going on here?" James asked.  
Kingsley signaled them to the corner of the room where Lily and Mary were. They struggled through the crowded room. When they had arrived Kingsley spoke softly. "I am sorry, but we must take him," said Kingsley, "an anonymous wizard informed the ministry that he was here. I tried to warn you, Sirius, but you were not home. It was too late to contact you then."  
"What is going to happen?" asked James.  
"We have no choice but to take him back to Azkaban," said Kingsley.  
"He will not be given the kiss, will he?" asked Mary.  
"No," said Kingsley, "Dumbledore talked to the Minister after Christmas last year. He has promised Sirius a trial if he is ever caught."  
"Is McMillan part of the Order?" asked Harry.  
"No," said Kingsley, "but he admires Dumbledore and tends to believe whatever he says."  
"When would the trial be?" asked James.  
"I'm afraid it would not be until the end of April," said Kingsley, "Since Christmas we have caught hundreds of Death Eaters. We are so back logged in trials. It would be impossible to get it any sooner."  
"But that's nearly a year away!" cried Katelyn.  
"I know, but it is the soonest we can get it," said Kingsley.  
"It is going to be ok," said James, "Hopefully Peter will be caught by that time."  
Dumbledore had just arrived. He noticed the group and made his way over to them. "Do you know who made the call?" asked Dumbledore.  
"I'm afraid not," said Kingsley, "He wished to remain anonymous."  
"How are you doing, Sirius?" asked Dumbledore.  
"Fine," he said quietly.  
Just then another wizard came over. "We are finished," he said, "Are you ready to go?"  
Kingsley looked at the others. They just stared at him. Then Dumbledore shook his head yes. "Ok then, I guess we are ready to leave."  
"Don't worry Sirius," said James, "We promise we will get you out of this."  
"Take care of Mary and Katelyn for me," Sirius told James.  
"I will," promised James.  
Then, Sirius and the Ministry members disapperated.  
"I can't believe this is happening," said Katelyn, "I just got my dad back and now he is gone again."  
"I know," said Harry pulling her into a hug. We will get him back. I will make sure Peter pays for what he has done."  
"You know that we will never let Sirius be found guilty," said Lily.  
"I know," said Mary, "I don't see how they could find him guilty with you here. If you just tell them that Peter was your secret keeper they should find him innocent."  
"If they will believe us," said James, "everybody has believed him guilty for so long. The best would be if we could find Peter."  
"We all must keep a close lookout for him," said Harry, "I am sure that the members of the Order will help us."  
"I'm sure they will," said Dumbledore, "I will set up a meeting for tomorrow morning."  
"Ok," said James, "we will be there."  
"I will be and send messages to all the members then," said Dumbledore.  
"Is there anything we can do?" asked Harry.  
"No, just stay here for now," said Dumbledore, "You can do as Sirius requested."  
"Don't worry," said Harry, "I will make sure nothing happens."  
Dumbledore left and the five of them were left there alone. Lily, Harry, and James spent the rest of the night trying to comfort Mary and Katelyn. Around eleven that night, Lupin joined them. "Dumbledore just told me what happened," he said when he arrived, "I will do anything to help."  
"Thanks," said James, "the only thing we can do right now though is look for Peter. We have until the trial in April."  
"I'm sure with the entire Order looking we will find him in plenty of time," said Lupin, "especially since he no longer has a leader, thanks to Harry."  
Harry smiled at him, "I hope he doesn't find another leader by the time we find him."  
"He is looking for power," said James, "So who would he turn to?"  
"We if he is smart he would no that Harry is more powerful than Voldemort," said Lily, "He should try to become Harry's follower."  
"Yeah," said Harry, "he should, but I doubt he will. He isn't that stupid. He knows what I would do if I ever saw him."  
"I doubt it too," said Lily, "but he was stupid enough to join Voldemort. That was almost a death sentence too."  
"True," said James, "We can only hope it would be that easy." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. I love hearing from you. 


	4. Memories

Chapter 4: Memories  
Katelyn reached for the photo album sitting on the coffee table. She opened it up and looked at the old pictures of her father and his friends. "I still can't believe they actually took him away," she said.  
"I know," said Harry sitting down next to her. He looked at the pictures also. "It is hard to believe that he used to be this man," Harry said, "Since these pictures were taken so much has happened."  
They were looking at a picture of the Marauders. They looked like they were in their seventh year. James was holding the quidditch cup. "He looks so happy," said Katelyn, "They never knew that Peter would betray them all."  
Katelyn turned the page. Now they were looking at a picture of two children. They appeared to be about one year old. One was a boy with very messy black hair and bright green eyes. The other was a girl with dark brown hair. They were playing with some blocks. Lily sat down on the other side of Katelyn and looked at the picture. "You two were inseparable back then," she said, "When it was time to leave you would cry. You never wanted to leave each other."  
"Yeah," said Mary, "When I went into hiding, Katelyn just kept crying that she wanted to play with Harry."  
"We always thought that you would grow up to be the best friends ever," said James, "but then you got separated."  
Katelyn turned the page again. This time there was a picture of Lily, James, Sirius, Mary, Lupin, and another girl. She had light brown hair that laid on her shoulders. "Who is this?" asked Katelyn.  
"Oh," said Lupin, "that is Susan."  
"She is pretty," said Harry.  
"Yes," said Lupin, "I wonder what ever happened to her. One day she just disappeared. It happened a few days after she fought a vampire who showed up in the town she lived in. I remember she was so happy with her victory. Gilderoy Lockhart was even going to interview her, but before he got a chance she disappeared."  
"Lockhart?" asked Harry.  
"Yeah, I talked to him," said Lupin, "he was really disappointed that he didn't get the interview."  
"I'm sure he was," said Harry.  
"I wish she was here," said Lupin, "she was so upset about the events that happened that happened sixteen years ago. She nearly ended up in St. Mungo's for a mental breakdown after that."  
"Was she ok?" asked Lily.  
"Yeah," said Lupin, "After a little break from her job, she started to get better."  
They turned the page again. Now there was a picture of Katelyn and Harry sitting under a Christmas tree. "That was the last Christmas we had," said Lily, "We never would have guessed what was going to happen that year."  
"It is getting late," said James looking at the clock, "I think we better get home."  
"Yeah," said Mary, "we need to get some sleep. Thanks for staying with us."  
Lupin and the Potters went home. Nobody actually got much sleep that night. At around ten in the morning they decided to go to Grimwald Place for the meeting. "I can't see how Sirius could stand staying here again," said James.  
"He was not at all happy about it," said Harry.  
They were greeted by Ron and Hermione. Hermione gave Harry a little hug. "We are so sorry about what happened. We are willing to do what ever is needed."  
"I'm sure they won't find him guilty," said Ron.  
"Well, they shouldn't," said Harry, "but the key evidence is still no where to be found."  
"We'll find him, don't you worry," said Ron.  
They all walked farther into the house. Harry remembered the last time he was here. It was Christmas in his fifth year. Several things had changed since then. The place was definitely cleaner and did not have the feel of a house used for the Dark Arts. Somehow they managed to remove the picture of Sirius's mother. The house elves where also removed from the wall.  
Harry followed them into the kitchen. The entire Order was in there. "Well, I'm glad you are here," Dumbledore said as they entered the room, "We can begin now. As many of you already know, Sirius was taken to Azkaban last night. His trial date is set for the end of April."  
"What can we do?" asked Snape actually sounding a little concerned. Harry thought that he must have finally forgiven the Marauders.  
"We need to find witnesses who can help us defend him," said Dumbledore, "but most importantly we must find Pettigrew."  
"How are we going to find him," asked Snape, "there are billions of rats in this world."  
"Well we definitely can not just go looking at each and every rat until we find him," said James.  
"We have to hope that he makes a mistake and shows himself," said Harry.  
"If you ever do see a rat check if it is missing a toe on its front paw," said Ron.  
"That will narrow it down a little," said Lupin.  
"Yes," said Dumbledore, "I'm not asking you to go and drop everything to look for him. That would make it more obvious and he would be more careful. Just when you do see a rat make sure it is not him. Does anyone have any questions?"  
Nobody said anything. "Well, then you are all free to go," said Dumbledore. "I'll see you at Hogwarts," he said turning to Harry, Katelyn, Ron, Hermione, and Neville.  
"We'll be there," said Harry.  
"Harry, we'll see you in Diagon Alley tomorrow," said Ron.  
"Yeah, and you better stop into our store," said Fred.  
"I'm sure that your dad would love to see that," said Katelyn.  
"See what?" asked James walking up behind them.  
"Fred and George's joke shop," said Harry.  
"Oh, I do have to see that," said James.  
"It is really neat," said Lupin joining the conversation, "They have a lot of stuff that could come in very useful when trying to get even with someone."  
"We'll see you there," said Harry, "Bye."  
"See ya," said George. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hope you liked this chapter. Thank you for reviewing. Please review some more. 


	5. Diagon Alley

Chapter 5: Diagon Alley  
"Are you ready to go?" asked James.  
"Yeah," said Harry running down the stairs.  
"Ok," said James. They threw the floo powder into the fireplace and the green smoke started to billow out of it. A few minutes later they found themselves in Diagon Alley.  
"Harry! Over here!" yelled Ron.  
Katelyn and Mary were already there. "Where do you want to go first?" asked Hermione.  
"I want to see the Weasley's store," said James.  
"Follow us," said Harry. He led his father to Weasley's Wizzbees. James was amazed at all of the items in the store.  
"I wish we would have had a place like this when we were in school," he said, "How could they afford to start all of this?"  
"They couldn't," said Ron.  
"But I could," said Harry, "I gave them the money from the Tri Wizard Tournament in my fourth year."  
"Wow, you really know how to spend your money," said James.  
Just then Lupin entered the store. "I thought I would find you in here," he said, "What do you think?"  
"This is great," said James, "Could you imagine what the marauders could have done if there were a store like this back then."  
"We could have done a lot more," said Lupin, "It brings back so many memories."  
"I can't wait to see Sirius's face when he gets to see this," said James.  
"Make a note of it to bring him here as soon as he is released," said Harry.  
The rest of the day they spent getting their school supplies. After they had finished they said good bye to each other and left for home.  
That evening Harry packed his trunk for school the next morning. James entered the room. "Hey, what's this?" he said picking up an old piece of paper.  
"Can't you tell?" laughed Harry.  
"Yeah, I think I can tell," said James, "but I thought it was destroyed."  
"No," said Harry.  
"Did Filch actually give this to you?" James asked.  
"Are you nuts?" Harry laughed, "He would never do something like that."  
"Well, how did you get it?" James asked.  
"The Weasley twins stole it from his office," explained Harry, "They gave it to me in my third year so I could sneak out to Hogsmede."  
"Do they know who created it?" asked James.  
"All they know is that it was Prongs, Mooney, Padfoot, and Wormtail. I do not think they figured it out yet," said Harry.  
"But you know?" asked James.  
"Of course," said Harry.  
"How did you find out?"  
"Lupin and Sirius told me," said Harry.  
"They knew you had this?"  
"Yes," said Harry, "Lupin took it away from me when he discovered it though. He didn't want Sirius to kill me when I was out of Hogwarts."  
"What do you mean by that?" James asked.  
"Lupin didn't know Sirius was innocent until he noticed that Ron's pet rat was Wormtail," said Harry, "Everyone thought the Sirius was after me, but he was really after the rat."  
"I have missed so much," said James.  
"Only sixteen years," said Harry.  
"Wow, you have this too," said James picking up a broken mirror from the trunk.  
"Yeah," said Harry, "Sirius gave it to me for Christmas in my fifth year."  
"What happened to it?" James asked looking at all of the broken pieces.  
"I'm sorry," said Harry, "I got a little mad after Sirius died and never fixed it."  
"No harm done," said James as he pointed his wand at the mirror and the broken pieces fit back together. "Good as new," he said handing it back to his son.  
"Thanks," said Harry.  
"You're welcome," said James, "Do you have everything packed?"  
"I think so," said Harry closing the lid of his trunk.  
"It used to take me hours to pack," said James, "You only took a few minutes."  
"Well, I don't take much to Hogwarts," said Harry, "Living with the Dursley's, I didn't have much."  
"True," said James, "I have something to talk to you about."  
"What about?" asked Harry.  
"It's about Sirius. They put him in a top security cell," said James, "and in top security cells there are very strict rules."  
"Such as?" said Harry.  
"No visitors," said James, "and no owls."  
"WHAT?!" said Harry, "How are we suppose to tell him what is going on?"  
"We have to send it through the Minister of Magic," said James.  
"How can they do this?" asked Harry.  
"Most people do believe him to be a dangerous murderer," said James, "They are afraid that he will try to escape again."  
"Can't Dumbledore talk to McMillan to get him put in lower security?" asked Harry.  
"He already has," said James, "Unfortunately, McMillan does not have control over it. It is up to the guards at Azkaban. Don't worry we will find some way to get messages to him. McMillan is trustworthy."  
"I hope so," said Harry.  
"Well, I guess it is time for you to get some sleep," said James, "You have to go to school tomorrow."  
"Yeah, I guess," said Harry.  
"Good night," said James.  
"Good night." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I am glad you like my story. I hope you liked this chapter also. Please keep reviewing. Thanks to: Keronshara-Thank you for reminding me about that. I came up with a chapter to fix that. hermionegreen-I'm glad you liked both of my stories. heathboo87-I'll keep going but it may take a while. Ecavi-I'm glad you are interested. 


	6. Trouble at Hogwarts

Chapter 6: Trouble at Hogwarts  
Harry, Katelyn, Hermione, and Ron found an empty compartment on the train. The ride was quit uneventful. They mostly talked about Sirius. Harry told Ron and Hermione about the rules he had to follow.  
"How horrible," said Hermione, "He can't talk to anyone?"  
"No one except for Ben McMillan," said Harry.  
"How are we suppose to tell him what is going on?" asked Ron.  
"We have to send it through McMillan and hope he gets it right," said Harry.  
"I really don't see how that will work," said Hermione, "There are some things we just do not want to send through the Minister of Magic."  
"I know," said Harry, "but it is the only way. We will just have to do our best with out talking to him."  
  
"I wish I could talk to him," said Katelyn, "I miss him so much."  
"I know," said Harry, "I do too, but we will have him back at the end of April. I don't see how they would be able to convict him."  
After a while Ron tried to change the subject to a happier one. "Hey, guess what," he said.  
"What?" asked Harry gloomily.  
"I have been made Head Boy," Ron answered.  
"I'm so happy for you," said Harry cheering up a little.  
"Yeah, and I'm Head Girl," said Hermione.  
"Well, that's predictable," said Harry.  
Then the conversation turned back to Sirius.  
Soon they arrived at the Hogsmede station. They saw Hagrid gathering up the first years for their ride across the lake. Everyone else climbed into the carriages and rode to the castle. The Great Hall was packed with students. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Katelyn found four empty spots next to Neville. They continued their conversation about Sirius until the first years entered the room. There were several of them. Professor McGonagall set a stole in front of them and placed the sorting hat on it. The tear in the hat opened up and it began to sing: Come fit me on I'll tell you where you should be Maybe in Gryfindor With all the brave Or in Hufflepuff With the loyal The smartest will be in Ravenclaw The ones who thirst for power Slytherin is where you shall be No matter where you go Just remember this Stick together and the school will be strong Separate and it will fall Even though the Dark Lord is no longer alive Evil still has power  
Everyone applauded after the song. Then the first student walked up to the stool and placed the hat on her head. She became a Hufflepuff. After the entire table had been sorted Gryffindor had three new members: Cory Florny, Leslie Applegate, and Henry Glosecloff.  
"I have a few announcements," said Dumbledore, "Once again we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. This is Professor McClure." Professor McClure had red hair, which was pulled back into a bun. She was short and slender. She smiled and waved at everyone. "Please make her feel welcome. First years the forest is forbidden to all students. That is all, so now you may eat."  
The four long tables filled with all kinds of food. They filled their plates. Just then several of the ghosts floated in to the room. "Hey, there is a new ghost," said Hermione, "he looks like he could have been very handsome while he was alive."  
"Really," said Harry, "I don't believe there has been a new ghost here since we started." Harry turned around and nearly choked on his food. "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!?" Harry said in a very serious tone.  
"What's the matter?" asked Hermione.  
"I never want to here anybody call him handsome again," said Harry, "THAT IS TOM RIDDLE!"  
"What?!" said Hermione turning pale.  
Ron also turned pale. "That is what he looked like before he did those changes!"  
"Yes," said Harry, "that is who I fought against to save your sister."  
"What is going on?" asked Katelyn.  
"That ghost is Tom Riddle," said Harry, "more commonly known as Voldemort."  
"What?!" said Katelyn, "Are you sure?"  
"Yes," said Harry.  
"One question," said Ron, "Why does he look like that instead of like we all know him?"  
"Well, I suppose the spell was reversed at Christmas last year," said Harry.  
"What are we going to do?" asked Hermione, "I mean we can't just let him float around the school after what he has done."  
"I don't know if there is anything we can do," said Harry, "Dumbledore would have done it already."  
"True," said Hermione now completely disgusted, "I think we should talk to Dumbledore."  
"I will as soon as we are done eating," said Harry.  
Harry quickly finished his meal. Then he walked up to the teachers' table. "Oh, Harry, I wanted to talk to you," said Dumbledore.  
"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something also," said Harry.  
"You go first," said Dumbledore.  
"Is there anything we can do to get rid of that?" said Harry pointing at the ghost hovering around the Slytherin table.  
"Afraid if there is I don't know about it," said Dumbledore, "now my turn. Is the DA still on?"  
"I don't know," said Harry looking over at the new teacher.  
She had been listening. "Don't worry about me," she said, "I don't care either way."  
"Well, then, I guess it is," said Harry, "It will help me get my mind off of things. Maybe they can even help."  
"Good," said Dumbledore, "Same rules as last year."  
"Of course," said Harry.  
"Glad we got every thing straightened out," said Dumbledore, "You better go back and join your classmates."  
Harry turned to leave, but Dumbledore called after him, "joining up with one of your enemies may help."  
Harry looked at him confused for a moment and then returned to Katelyn, Ron, and Hemione. "Well, is there anything we can do?" asked Hermione when he sat down.  
"I'm afraid not," said Harry, "He did tell me to join my enemy though. There is no way that I will join with Voldemort."  
"Certainly not," said Katelyn. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I'm doing pretty good on updating quickly this week, but don't expect it to be this fast next week. There were no volleyball games this week. I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you, hermionegreen for reviewing. I guess it did work! Please review! 


	7. Using the Pensive

Chapter 7: Using the Pensive  
"Harry," said Ron after class on Friday, "What are you planning on doing tonight?"  
"Well, I was planning on trying out my pensive that you guys got me," said Harry, "With everything that has been happening I haven't had a chance."  
"Sounds fun," said Ron, "Mind if I come along. The girls are planning on studying tonight so there is nothing better to do."  
"I think Hermione is rubbing off onto Katelyn," said Harry.  
"Yeah, won't Sirius be disappointed," laughed Ron.  
"He certainly will be," said Harry.  
Ron and Harry went up to the Gryffindor common room. Harry went up to the dormitory and removed the pensive from his trunk. He brought it back to the common room and placed it on a table.  
"What memory are you going to place in it first?" asked Ron.  
"I don't know," said Harry, "Want to see the night that my parents and Sirius were brought back to life?"  
"Sure!" said Ron.  
Harry thought hard about that night. He placed his wand up to his ear and then slowly brought it away. A silver thread appeared at the end of it and fell into the pensive. Harry and Ron looked in to the bowl. Then they seemed to be falling into it. They found themselves in Little Whingings. They saw Katelyn crying and Harry give her a hug.  
"What was she crying for?" asked Ron.  
"I had just told her about Sirius," answered Harry, "She was upset because she had thought that he was guilty for so long."  
"Oh," said Ron.  
Now the other Harry was walking along the sidewalk and Peter appeared behind him. Many Death Eaters also appeared out of no where. Soon, Voldemort also showed up. They watched as the other Harry and Voldemort fought. Then there were a few popping noises. Lily, James, and Sirius appeared out of thin air behind the Harry who was fighting. Now Harry realized what had happened and why the Death Eaters had abandoned Voldemort. A little while latter Voldemort lay dead on the ground. However he did not look like the Voldemort everyone had feared. Instead his appearance had changed to the one that only Harry and Dumbledore had known of. No one else realized that Tom Riddle and Voldemort were the same person. Harry watched as Lily, James, and Sirius ran to catch him. Then the memory ended. He and Ron found themselves back in the Gryffindor common room.  
"Wow," said Ron, "I am really glad that I am not you." Then he saw the look on Harry's face. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open a little. "What is the matter?" Ron asked.  
"I just remembered something," said Harry, "We gave the Order some wrong information."  
"And, what would that be?" asked Ron.  
"Peter won't be missing his finger any more," said Harry, "He cut off that hand a few years ago, in order to bring back Voldemort. Then Voldemort gave him a silver hand. So instead of looking for a rat that is missing a toe, they should be looking for one with a silver paw."  
"Well, we got to tell Dumbledore now," said Ron.  
"Yeah, come on," said Harry as he got up out of his chair. They ran out into the halls. Harry led the way to Dumbledore's office. They found him just as he was leaving his office. "Professor Dumbledore, I need to talk to you," said Harry.  
"What about?" asked Dumbledore.  
"I just remembered, Peter is no longer missing his finger," said Harry, "Voldemort gave him a silver hand."  
"Thanks for telling me," said Dumbledore, "I am glad you remembered. A rat with a silver paw will be a lot easier to spot that one that is missing a finger. I'll go inform the Order right away."  
"Thanks," said Harry. Then he and Ron returned to the Gryffindor tower. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ok, I know this chapter is kind of short, but I had a lot of homework. Please keep reviewing! Thanks to: immortal dragon-glad you like it Kevin-McKay-I plan on continuing Cassandra-Thanks heathboo87-I'm glad you like it Keronshara-Did I fix it good enough? P.S. Is there anyone who would be willing to read my papers for school and help me to make them better. If you are willing to do this please email me and I will send them to you. If anyone who is in high school needs help like this I'll do if for you also. 


	8. Long Awaited Cure

Chapter 8: Long awaited Cure  
"Hey, what's going on?" Harry asked as he sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. Hermione was talking excitedly to Katelyn and Ron.  
"Find out for yourself," said Hermione handing Harry her copy of the Daily Prophet.  
"Professor McClure is the smartest teacher ever!" said Ron.  
Harry laughed. "Even smarter than Dumbledore?" he asked.  
"I don't know about that," said Hermione, "but she is pretty brilliant."  
Harry looked at the front page of the Prophet.  
McClure Finds Cure for Werewolves  
"A cure for Werewolves!" exclaimed Harry.  
"Yes!" said Katelyn, "Won't Lupin be thrilled?"  
"I bet he will be," said Harry.  
Hermione took the paper back from him and read the article out loud. "Last night the Ministry of Magic announced that a cure for werewolves has been discovered by Professor McClure. McClure is presently teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. According to McClure, 'the cure is very simple and she does not see how no one has stumbled on it before. All that a werewolf must do is become a wolf animangus. The werewolf's bite will still turn other humans into werewolves. However they have control over when they change, and like other animangi have the ability to think as they normally would.' The Ministry of Magic is preparing for adding many more names to the list of animangi. 'We hope that all werewolves will consider becoming an amimangus' said the Minister of Magic at the meeting last night. 'We all would like to thank Professor McClure for her work in curing werewolves'"  
"Wow," said Harry, "She really is brilliant."  
"I wonder how she ever got the idea," said Katelyn.  
Hedwig flew down and sat next to Harry's plate.  
"So, how long will it be before Lupin tries this?" asked Ron as Harry opened the letter that Hedwig had delivered.  
"I think I just got the answer to that question," said Harry. He read the letter to them. "Dear Harry,  
I'm sure by now you have heard the news about the cure for Lupin. We will be starting next weekend. I was just wondering if you and Katelyn would like to become animangi also. Dumbledore said it would be all right. Your Father, James"  
"Sounds like fun," said Katelyn.  
"So you think I should tell them yes?" asked Harry.  
"Yes," said Katelyn.  
Harry took out a quill and wrote on the back of the letter, "We'd love to." He gave the letter back to Hedwig, and she flew off.  
"I can't believe that your mother would allow your father even suggest that," said Katelyn.  
"Well, I'm sure we will be doing it legally," said Harry, "She would kill dad if we didn't."  
Katelyn laughed. "Dad will be pleased," she said, "too bad he can't be here."  
"Yeah," Harry said, "but I'm sure he will understand. He knows how much Lupin hates being a werewolf. He also knows it is easier to work on something if you have someone doing it with you."  
"I wish we could tell him," said Katelyn.  
"So do I," said Harry.  
"Come on," said Hermione, "We are going to be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
"We don't want to do that," said Harry, "especially since the teacher has just saved Lupin."  
The four of them headed to the classroom. They were the first ones to arrive. Professor McClure was sitting behind her desk. "Good morning," she said.  
"Morning," said Ron.  
"Congratulations on your discovery," said Hermione.  
"You saw it," said McClure.  
"Yes we did," said Harry, "This is great! How long did it take you to find the cure?"  
"Many years," said McClure, "It was something that you could have just stumbled upon. However, I was interested in finding a cure and used a lot of research and experiments. I couldn't believe how simple it was after I actually discovered it."  
"Did you know we had a friend who was a werewolf?" asked Katelyn.  
"Dumbledore did mention something about it," said McClure smiling.  
"Do you have any werewolf friends?" Katelyn asked.  
"Actually, I do not," said McClure, "Well you better find your seats. Class is going to start in a few seconds."  
The four of them sat down in the front row. Class was very interesting. However Harry's mind kept wondering to what was going to happen that weekend. After Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ron and Harry headed to Divination.  
"I wonder why McClure was so interested in finding a cure," said Ron, "I mean, she said she didn't have any friends that were werewolves."  
"Who knows," said Harry, "I'm just glad that she was."  
"Maybe she is a werewolf," said Ron.  
"Can't be," said Harry.  
"Why not?" asked Ron.  
"She was not absent on the last full moon," explained Harry.  
"Oh," said Ron, "I still think there is something weird."  
"I don't think there is anything to worry about," said Harry, "Except for the fact that we are reviewing crystal balls today in class, and they are getting very boring."  
Ron agreed. They sat down at a table in the stuffy classroom in the north tower and waited for class to begin.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Thank you for reviewing. Sorry it took so long for me to update, but I've been busy at school. Please review. Thanks to: BornGryffindor-Thank you so much themaraudersmapmaker678-Thank you hermionegreen-Thanks 


	9. Inside the Crystal Ball

Chapter 9: Inside the Crystal Ball  
Professor Trelawney entered the room in her usual way. "Today we will be reviewing crystal balls again," she said in her misty voice, "Each of you take one and start your work."  
Harry and Ron each got a crystal ball from the shelf, and set them down at the table.  
"This is a waste of time," said Ron, "If we haven't seen anything yet, we are not going to."  
"Ron!" said Harry suddenly.  
"What don't you agree?" asked Ron.  
"Yes, but look at this," said Harry. There was a very clear picture in the fog of Harry's crystal ball. This picture would have scared anybody else. Inside was a huge black dog, the "grim". But that was not all. There were also two stag, a wolf, and a rat. The dog, wolf, and stags where all staring at the rat. One of the stags was slightly smaller and had its hoof on the rat's tail. The rat was shaking with fear.  
"Oh dear," said Professor Trelawney, "Do you know what this means?"  
"I have a good guess," said Harry trying not to laugh, "but would you mind telling us your interpretation?"  
"The grim means you are going to die," said Trelawney.  
"Back to normal again," thought Harry.  
"The rat means that one of your friends is going to betray you."  
"That happened sixteen years ago," Harry thought.  
"A stag means quick," said Trelawney, "so it is going to happen very soon. The wolf means than someone wants something that you have."  
"So, Harry is going to die soon because a friend that wants what he has is going to betray him," said Ron.  
"Exactly," said Trelawney.  
As she walked away Ron couldn't help but laugh silently. "It looks to me like the rat is the one that is going to die," said Ron.  
"Come on this is very serious," said Harry.  
"I'm sorry," said Ron, "what do you think it means? You don't believe that prediction do you?"  
"Of course not," said Harry, "but I do have a guess at what it means."  
"Well?" asked Ron.  
"It means that Peter is going to get caught," said Harry.  
"I think you should find someway to let Sirius know," said Ron, "That would cheer him up."  
"Unfortunately, there is no way," said Harry, "I do not want to send this though the Minister of Magic, but I will tell Katelyn."  
After class Harry told Katelyn and Hermione about the picture in the crystal ball. Katelyn was speechless.  
"Well, we know who the dog, rat, wolf, and one of the stags are, but who could be the second stag?"  
"I don't know," said Harry.  
"Isn't it obvious?" said Ron.  
"What do you mean?" asked Harry.  
"It is you," said Ron.  
"And how do you figure?" asked Hermione.  
"Well the bigger stag is his dad. Who else could it be?" asked Ron.  
"Well, my patronous is a stag," said Harry, "so I guess it could be."  
"I bet when you become an animagus you will be a stag also," said Katelyn.  
"Ok," said Hermione, "so, Harry is going to catch Peter Petigrew and set Sirius free."  
"Hey, wait a minute, how do you know that I am going to be the one who finds him?" asked Harry.  
"You're the one with the hoof on his tail aren't you?" answered Ron.  
"Great, now I have even more pressure in being the one to find him," said Harry.  
"Don't worry," said Katelyn, "We trust you."  
"You're not going to stop looking though just because I am the one who supposedly catches him are you?" asked Harry.  
"Of coarse not," said Hermione, "I don't trust crystal balls enough to risk him not getting caught."  
"You don't believe in them at all," said Ron.  
"Exactly," said Hermione, "By the way we're going to be late for History if we don't get going." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Please Review! I really want to hear from you. Thank you to: JE aka Yessina-I fixed it as soon as I got the message. I'm glad you liked my fic. hermionegreen-I'm glad you are interested  
  
Again PLEASE review! 


	10. Missing

Chapter 10: Missing  
Friday evening James and Lupin showed up in the Great Hall for dinner. Dumbledore had given them permission to use the History of Magic classrooms for their work. Harry, Katelyn, James, and Lupin worked until after midnight. They also worked all day Saturday and all afternoon on Sunday.  
"This is going a lot quicker than when we did this last time," said James Sunday evening.  
"That's because we do not have to find out how to do it," said Lupin, "We already know."  
"We also do not have to do it is secret, like you did," said Harry.  
"That is a benefit," said Lupin, "I predict that we will be a true animagus by Christmas."  
"It took us what? Nearly four years?" said James.  
"Yeah," said Lupin.  
"Dad will be so pleased," said Katelyn.  
"If he isn't mad at us for starting without him," said James.  
"Who? Sirius? He wouldn't get mad at you, would he?" said Harry, "He'll be glad that you are teaching us how to be like you guys were."  
"True," said James, "He will be pleased. It's Lily that I'm worried about."  
"Why?" asked Harry.  
"She is not thrilled with the idea of you breaking the rules," said James, "You aren't suppose to become animangi until after you finish this year."  
"Oh well, she'll live," said Lupin.  
"Time for you to get to bed," said James, "We will see you next weekend."  
The next few months passed by quickly. It turned out that Harry was going to become a stag just like his dad. Lupin told them that he could have guessed that beings Harry's patronus was also a stag. Katelyn was going to become a parrot. She loved this idea because she was the only one who could take while in their animal form. It was the second Friday of December. Harry, James, and Lupin were already in the class room.  
"So tonight is the big night," said James, "You will finally be an animagus."  
"Yeah, I can't wait," said Harry.  
"I wish that we could go back to the night that you became an animagus and stop Peter from becoming one," said Lupin.  
"That would be great," said James, "Mary told me that from the time that he killed all of those people until Sirius escaped he was living with some family as a pet rat."  
"Yeah," said Harry, "the Weasley's, he was Ron's pet."  
"You mean he was living with your friend?" said James.  
"Yeah," said Harry, "wait, if he was living with Ron, how could he have been checking up on Katelyn?"  
  
"Mary said that he always said the family thought he was asleep," said James.  
"You mean all the time we thought he was hiding somewhere sleeping he was actually going to see Katelyn and her mom!" exclaimed Harry.  
"I guess so," said James.  
"I don't mean to change the subject, but shouldn't Katelyn be here by now?" asked Lupin.  
Harry looked at the clock. "She should have been here an hour ago," he said starting to get a little worried. "I'll go check the common room and the library. Maybe she lost track of time." Harry hurried off to find her.  
He first looked in the library but no one was in there. Then he went to the Gryffindor tower. He found Hermione and Ron studying at a table in the corner.  
"Have you seen Katelyn?" Harry asked.  
"No," said Ron.  
"We thought she was with you," said Hermione looking up from her book.  
"She was suppose to meet us in the History room an hour ago, but she never showed up," said Harry.  
Hermione got a worried look on her face. "That isn't like her," she said.  
"I know," said Harry.  
"Why don't you check the map?" asked Ron.  
"Good idea," Harry said. He ran up the stairs to the boys' dormitory and opened up his trunk. He pulled out the old piece of parchment. It showed Albus Dumbledore in his office. James Potter and Remus Lupin in the History class room. Minerva McGonagall was in her class room. Professor Trelawrney was in the north tower. Severus Snap was in the dungeons. Susan Rose was in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were in the corner of the Gryffindor common room. However Katelyn was nowhere to be found. Harry ran back to the common room. "She isn't on it," said Harry.  
Both Ron and Hermione looked extremely worried. "We should tell Dumbledore," said Hermione.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Thank you so much for reviewing. Wow! I got a lot more than last time. I really enjoy hearing from you. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. Thank you:  
  
heathboo87-I plan on it Plaidly Lush-Don't worry BornGryffindor-Thanks Lady Lily3-I'll see what I can do JE aka Yessina-Thanks Plaidly Lush-Did that clear up your question sami-did it fix your computer? hermionegreen-I thought so too Titanic-HarryPotter-lvr-2-Thanks 


	11. The loss of a Death Eater

Chapter 11: The Loss of a Death Eater  
Dumbledore had sent all of the teachers to look for Katelyn, but they had no luck. After they had searched all of the Hogwarts' grounds he notified the Ministry of Magic, who put her on a missing persons list. Harry wanted to help in the search, but Lily and James told him that he had to stay in school. Dumbledore backed them up. Harry argued with them for over three hours, but he eventually gave up. He decided that he could help without their knowledge using the map.  
On Wednesday Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in their usual seats at the back of the potions class room. "Today we will be mixing a potion to change the color of your hair," Snape said, "It is commonly used as a disguise. The directions are on the board. Read carefully. Well, what are you waiting for? Get started."  
The class made their way to the shelves along the wall to get their ingredients. After returning to their cauldrons, Harry, Ron, and Hermione started to mix their potions.  
"It seems weird not to have Katelyn here," said Hermione.  
"Yeah," said Ron, "I hope they find her soon."  
"I should be out there looking for her instead of in here mixing this potion," said Harry, "I promised Sirius that I would take care of her. He'll never forgive me if something happened to her."  
"Don't be silly," said Hermione, "He wouldn't get made at you. He would understand."  
"You are doing everything you can," said Ron, "Sirius wouldn't want you in danger."  
"So you do believe she is in danger," said Harry.  
"Of course there is some danger," said Ron, "but she will be found, and no one will be hurt."  
"How can you be sure?" Harry asked.  
"We can't," said Hermione, "but I have a feeling that everything is going to be fine."  
  
At the end of class Hermione's potion was crystal clear, which was the way it was supposed to be. Harry's potion was a little cloudy, but still pretty good. Ron's, however, was bright blue. They bottled their potions and placed them on Snape's desk. As they were turning to leave Snape said, "Potter, I need to have a word with you."  
Harry turned back to their potions professor. "I'll see you later," he said to Ron and Hermione.  
"Yeah, see you," said Ron. He and Hermione left the room.  
"What do you need?" asked Harry.  
"Dumbledore has asked me to inform you that we have reason to believe that Miss Black has been kidnapped by a Death Eater."  
"What?!" exclaimed Harry, "Why would they kidnap her?"  
"We are not sure," said Snape, "We believe it has something to do with the search for Pettigrew."  
"I want to help," said Harry.  
"Absolutely not," said Snape, "Your place is in school and there is nothing you can do. That is all I have to say, if you have no further demands I am really busy."  
"No," said Harry. He turned to leave.  
Harry walked down the corridors. He had not traveled very far when he spotted Ron and Hermione. They appeared to be listening to something around the corner. When Ron spotted him, he signaled for Harry to be quiet. Harry walked over to them to find out what was going on.  
"Wormtail needs your help," said Tom Riddle, "They are searching for the girl."  
"I don't care," said Malfoy.  
"What do you mean," hissed Tom, "I am your master."  
"NOT ANYMORE," said Malfoy.  
"I was the most powerful wizard ever," said Tom.  
"Was is an important word there," said Malfoy, "Now I would have better luck getting power from Potter."  
"You will regret this," hissed Tom, "I am your family's master. All of them follow me."  
"I will never follow you again," said Malfoy, "I am going to get power for myself. You can not help me. YOU are dead! I am going to make sure you have no power, even if I have to get the dementors here myself to get rid of you."  
"You are really going to regret this Mr. Malfoy," hissed Tom, "I will be keeping my eye on you."  
Tom floated off. "Like that matters," yelled Malfoy after him, "You are powerless now. Don't forget it!"  
"Wow!" whispered Hermione, "Maybe Malfoy isn't all bad. Harry what's the matter?"  
Harry had just run around the corner and grabbed Malfoy by the collar. "Where is she?" he growled.  
Malfoy was trying to talk, but Harry's grip was too tight.  
"Harry! Loosen up a bit," said Ron, "You will never get an answer if you kill him first."  
Harry loosened his grip a little.  
"If you're talking about Black," Malfoy coughed, "She is with Wormtail."  
"And that would be where?" asked Hermione.  
"I have no idea," said Malfoy.  
"You better not be lying," said Harry.  
"I'm not," hissed Malfoy, "I am never told anything."  
"I'm warning you," said Harry, "if anything happens to her!" Then he walked off. Ron and Hermione followed him.  
"Where are you going?" asked Ron.  
"Where else," said Harry, "I need to talk to Dumbledore." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thank you for reviewing. I am surprised that nobody mentioned anything about a certain spot in the last chapter. Oh well, you were all too worried about Katelyn. Please review. Thank you to: sami- Thanks Lady Lily3-the rest is coming BornGryffindor-Thanks 


	12. Shreiking Shake

Chapter 12: Shrieking Shack  
A few days after Harry had found out that Katelyn was with Wormtail, he was in the common room studying with Ron and Hermione. They were working on their essays for Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was around ten at night. "I don't think I'm going to finish this tonight," said Harry, "I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed."  
"Well, I guess you can do it tomorrow. You have been worrying about Katelyn. That is probably why you are so tired," said Hermione.  
"Good night," said Ron.  
Harry walked up to the boy's dormitory. While he was putting on his pajamas he heard someone say, "Harry Potter." Harry spun around to see who else was in the room, but nobody was there. Then he heard a mumbled voice again. It seemed to be coming from his trunk. Harry opened it up. At first he didn't see anything that could be talking, but then he heard the voice again. "Sirius, are you listening to me?" asked the voice.  
"Of course I'm listening," growled Sirius, "but I don't want any gifts. I don't care if they are from Dumbledore.  
Then it dawned on Harry where the voices were coming from. He reached to the bottom of the trunk and pulled out the mirror that Sirius had given him two years ago. It showed a cell in Azkaban. Sirius was sitting on the bed facing the wall.  
"Well, I'm just going to leave this hear, I'm sure that you will change your mind," said the first voice. Someone placed the mirror on a table and Harry could see that it had been Ben McMillan. Ben smiled at him and then left the room.  
"Sirius!" screamed Harry.  
Sirius jumped and looked around the room. Then he spotted the mirror. He walked over and picked it up. He looked like the first time Harry had seen him.  
"Hi," said Harry.  
Sirius smiled at him. "Good to see you again," said Harry.  
"Are you doing alright?" asked Harry seeing how his godfather looked.  
"I guess," said Sirius, "considering where I am. Have you gotten any news on where Katelyn is? I heard that she is missing."  
"She is with Wormtail," said Harry.  
"That rat!" exclaimed Sirius, "if I ever get out of here I'm going to kill him, and nobody is going to be able to stop me! He better not hurt her!"  
"Sirius, I promise we will find her," said Harry.  
"I want you to worry about school," said Sirius, "it is too dangerous for you to go looking for her. You need to stay at Hogwarts."  
"I already promised Dad and Mom I would, but I have my ways of helping without leaving Hogwarts," said Harry.  
"Which would be?" asked Sirius.  
"The Marauders Map," said Harry, "and spying on Voldemort."  
"Spying on Voldemort! I thought he was dead!" exclaimed Sirius.  
"He is," said Harry, "but his ghost is here."  
Harry pulled the map out of his pocket and looked at it for a while. Then he spotted someone near the Whomping Willow. It was Peter Petigrew. "The Shreiking Shack!" exclaimed Harry.  
"What?" asked Sirius.  
Harry threw the mirror down and ran over to the window. By the moonlight he could see the rat disappear down into the tunnel. "Harry what is it?" asked Sirius, but Harry was in to much of a rush. He threw his robes back on, and ran down to the commons room.  
"I thought you were going to bed," said Hermione when she saw him. Harry didn't stop. He ran out of the commons room. Hermione and Ron followed him. They ran through the halls and to the Whomping Willow tree.  
"Would you mind if I ask, what is going on?" asked Ron catching up with Harry.  
"They're in the Shreiking Shack," said Harry disappearing into the tunnel.  
The three of them ran silently through the tunnel and into the house. They could hear Peter talking to someone. They followed his voice up to the room where they had first met Sirius. Just before they reached the door Peter said, "I must go now." Then there was a pop of someone disapperating.  
Harry ran into the room. Nobody was there. Harry sat down on the bed and buried his face in his hands. Hermione and Ron sat down next to him. "She was just here," said Harry, "if only I had been a little faster, she would be here now." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Thank you for reviewing. I know this chapter is short, but I have been busy and feel bad for taking so long to update. Please review anyway. Thanks to Lady Lily3, Plaidly Lush, Jena Jinn, makya, and heathboo87 


	13. Wormtail's threat

Chapter 13: Wormtail's Threat  
Hermione and Ron looked at Harry. They did not know what they could say to comfort him.  
"It's all my fault," Harry said, "I should have checked the map more often."  
"Harry, it's not your fault," said Hermione, "you can't watch the map every second."  
"Hermione is right," said Ron.  
"Now what do we do?" asked Harry.  
"I would suggest telling Dumbledore," said Hermione, "If anybody would be able to help it would be him."  
Harry got up from the bed and started to walk towards the door. He only walked a couple of steps before he fell to the floor.  
"Harry!" screamed Hermione, "Are you all right?"  
"Yes," said Harry, "I tripped over something."  
"But there is nothing there," said Ron.  
Harry felt the floor. Then with a smile he grabbed something and lifted it up. It was an invisibility cloak. Underneath it was Katelyn. She was in a full body bind.  
"Katelyn!" exclaimed Harry.  
Hermione removed the spell, and Katelyn sat up. "It feels good to be able to move again," she said.  
"We were so worried about you," said Harry, "Wormtail didn't hurt you, did he?"  
"No," said Katelyn. Ron and Hermione helped the two of them off of the floor.  
"Come on," said Hermione, "It is time we get back to Hogwarts and tell everyone that you have been found. We were all worried about you."  
As they left the Shrieking Shack Harry noticed that Katelyn was limping. "You did get hurt," said Harry.  
"Well, yeah," said Katelyn, "but Wormtail didn't do it."  
"Well, what happened?" asked Harry.  
"You tripped over my leg," said Katelyn.  
"Oh," said Harry turning a little red, "I'm sorry."  
"It doesn't hurt that bad," said Katelyn.  
They left the tunnel under the Whomping Willow, and headed up to the castle. As they entered the front doors, they were greeted by Mary, James, and Lily.  
"Katelyn!" exclaimed Mary, running up and giving her daughter a hug, "What happened?"  
"Wormtail kidnapped me and kept me in the Shrieking Shack," said Katelyn.  
"And he hurt your leg?" asked James.  
Once again Harry turned red. Katelyn smiled at him and answered, "No, that was Harry's fault."  
"I didn't mean to," said Harry, "I tripped over her leg when she was under an invisibility cloak."  
"Well, at least you're safe," said Lily, "We need to tell Dumbledore that you're safe now."  
"Umm," said Katelyn, "Wormtail said something when we were in the Shrieking Shack."  
"What?" asked Mary.  
"He said that if you catch him and send him to Azkaban that he will tell everyone about James, and Dad being illegal animangi."  
"Don't worry about that," said James looking a little unsure.  
"Yeah, don't worry about that," said Mary sounding a little more sure of herself, "I know how to fix that." James gave her a confused look, but she just smiled at him.  
"Oh no," said Harry, "I forgot about Sirius!"  
"What?" said Katelyn.  
Harry had already ran off to the Gryffindor tower. Katelyn, Ron, and Hermione followed him.  
"Don't worry about Dumbledore," called James after them, "We will tell him."  
When Harry reached the tower, he ran up to his dormitory and grabbed the mirror. Then he ran back to the common's room where Hermione, Ron, and Katelyn were waiting for him. Other than the three of them the room was empty.  
"Sirius Black," said Harry. The mirror faded into a picture of a cell in Azkaban, and a very worried looking Sirius.  
"Harry! Are you all right?" asked Sirius.  
"Perfectly fine," said Harry handing the mirror to Katelyn.  
"Dad!" she exclaimed.  
"Katelyn! You're back!" said Sirius.  
"Yeah," said Katleyn, "Harry spotted Wormtail on the map and followed him."  
"I was so worried," said Sirius, "You don't know how hard it is to sit here not being able to help."  
"Unfortunately," Harry said, "We were not quick enough to catch Wormtail."  
Sirius looked a little disappointed. "Don't worry about him," he said, "The adults will catch him."  
"In case you have not noticed," said Harry, "I am an adult."  
"I meant the teachers and your parent," Sirius said with a smile, "You are still in school. It is getting late. You need to go to bed now."  
"All right," yawned Katelyn, "I am tired. It's been nice seeing you again."  
"You too," said Sirius, "Bye." The mirror faded back into a reflection of the Gryffindor commons room. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Thank you for your reviews. Keep reviewing. I love hearing from you. Thanks to:  
  
godric1-Thanks makya-Thanks Nadia Greenleaf-I wasn't trying to make it too subtle, but I was surprised that you are the only one who mentioned it. heathboo87-Thanks an-angel36-Thanks. The tunnel leads to Hogsmede, so the Shrieking Shack is not in the Hogwarts grounds Kaizer Knuckz-Thanks Lady Lily3-Thanks 


	14. Headquarters of Erised

Chapter 14: The Headquarters of Erised  
"How exactly do you plan to stop Peter from telling about Dad and Sirius being animangi?" Harry asked Mary on Saturday afternoon.  
"I don't," she said.  
"What?" Harry exclaimed, "but you said you could take care of it."  
"I can," she said, "but I will need your help, and your mother's."  
"What is your plan?" asked Harry.  
"I'm going to put their names on the list of animangi," answered Mary.  
"How do you expect to do that? Dad and Sirius will not put their names on the list and the Ministry will not let us put them on there for them."  
"We do not need them," said Mary, "We will do it through the Headquarters of Erised."  
"You can do that?" exclaimed Harry.  
"Of course! I can do practically anything I want as long as I am in the Headquarters," said Mary.  
"Wow," said Harry, "When are we going to do it?"  
"Tonight. We need to come up with a plan so James and Lupin do not discover what we are up to," said Mary. "You go get Katelyn, Ron, and Hermione. I'll go find your mother. Meet me in the library once you have found them."  
Harry went to the Gryffindor tower and found his three friends studying. He walked over to them and said softly, "We are suppose to meet Mary in the library. She has a plan to stop Dad and Sirius from getting in trouble for being illegal animangi."  
"Really?" said Katelyn, "What is it?"  
"Something about the Headquarters of Erised," said Harry.  
The four of them left for the library. When they got to the library Lily and Mary were already there.  
"What's the plan?" asked Hermione.  
"Well, from the Headquarters of Erised I can add James and Sirius's names to the list of animangi so it will look like they have been there all along."  
"Really?" said Ron.  
"Yes," said Mary.  
"So what do you need us to do?" asked Ron.  
"Well, I will take Katelyn and someone else to make sure no one walks in on me. The other three need to keep James and Lupin busy," said Mary, "James and Sirius would be mad if they found out we did this and Lupin might tell them."  
"I'll go with you," said Harry.  
"Alright," said Mary.  
"Now the rest of you need to find a way to keep anyone from knowing we are gone."  
"I can say that Katelyn was studying with me, and she went to get a book if anyone asks," said Hermione.  
"I can tell James that you and I went shopping," said Lily, "Then I just have to make sure that he does not see me again."  
"I can say that Harry and I are going to practice Quidditch and we lost the snitch," said Ron.  
"That sounds good," said Mary, "we will be heading out at nine tonight. It should only take a few minutes. You two meet me in Lupin's office so we can use floo powder. Can you think of someway to keep Lupin from coming into his office?"  
"I can go ask him a question about Defense Against the Dark Arts. That way he would stay in his classroom and explain it to me." said Hermione.  
"OK, and we can use the invisibility cloaks so no one will see us," said Harry.  
"Well, I think we have it all figured out," said Mary, "Be sure you are there at nine."  
At nine o'clock that night Katelyn and Harry snuck into Lupin's office. They were soon followed by Mary.  
"Come on," she said taking a jar from the mantle of the fireplace. She took some powder from it and threw it onto the flames. "The Headquarters of Erised," she said.  
Harry and Katelyn did the same. When they exited the fireplace, they were in a small room with brick walls.  
"Follow me," whispered Mary.  
They followed her out into the hallway and then into a large room. Harry recognized the room as the one in his dream from a year ago.  
"Stay here," whispered Mary, "if someone comes tell them Hello."  
Mary walked over to the mirror on the other side of the room. A few seconds later they heard footsteps in the hall. Katelyn signaled Harry to follow her out into the hall.  
"Hello, Kendra," said Katelyn in a loud voice to a girl with short blonde hair.  
"Hello," said the girl with a suspicious look on her face, "What are you doing here?"  
"I was just showing Harry around. He received the gift we gave last year."  
"Nice to meet you," said Kendra.  
Mary walked out of the room.  
"Oh, you're here too," said Kendra.  
"Yes," said Mary, "I forgot something here this morning so I came to get it. I told Harry and Katelyn it would be ok if they came too."  
"Oh," said Kendra still looking suspicious.  
"We better get going now," said Mary, "see you tomorrow."  
"Yes, bye," said Kendra.  
When Kendra was out of view Harry whispered to Mary, "Do you think she knows what we are doing?"  
"No," said Mary, "And she won't tell anyone even if she did."  
"Did you get it done," said Katelyn.  
"Yes, now we better get out of here," said Mary.  
The three of them returned to the school. Nobody knew they had left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Please review. I really do like hearing from you. Thanks to: mayka-he heard Harry and he didn't think that they would find Katelyn when she was invisible and couldn't move or talk because of the spell Lady Lily3-thanks Jena Jinn-thanks 


	15. The Trial

Chapter 15: The Trial  
The next few months passed quickly. Soon it was the day of Sirius's trial. Harry, Katelyn, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were waiting in the entry way to Hogwarts for Lily, James, and Mary to take them to the Ministry of Magic.  
"I'm so nervous," said Katelyn, "What if they do not believe us?"  
"They will have to believe us," said Harry, "Don't worry."  
"But we were not able to catch Peter. We have no proof that he is alive," said Katelyn.  
"They will just have to take our word that we saw him," said Ron.  
"Besides, Mom and Dad will tell them that Sirius was not their secret keeper. Peter was," said Harry.  
"But, what does that have to do with Dad killing Peter?" asked Katelyn.  
"According to the witnesses, Peter had cornered Sirius and accused him of betraying Lily and James. If Peter was the secret keeper why would he have tried to corner Sirius," said Hermione.  
"So, dad cornered Peter?" asked Katelyn.  
"Yes," said Hermione.  
"So, how does that prove Dad innocent?" asked Katelyn.  
"Well, it really doesn't," said Harry, "but, it will prove that the witnesses do not know the whole story. Possible some of their information will get thrown out. That will make it easier to prove our point."  
"I still think it would have been better if we would have caught Peter," said Katelyn.  
"It would have been," said Harry.  
"What do you think the chance is that his curiosity will get the best of him and he will show up before the trial?" asked Ron.  
"Not very good," said Hermione.  
"What about the crystal ball? It said that Harry was going to catch Peter," said Ron.  
"Haven't you learned not to trust stuff like that?" asked Hermione.  
"I have learned not to trust the stuff I make up, but this was different," said Ron.  
Hermione just rolled her eyes at him.  
"Hey, are you guys ready to go?" asked James walking through the front door followed by Lily and Mary.  
"Yeah," Harry said.  
"Dumbledore said we could use the fireplace in his office," said Lily.  
James led them to the headmaster's office. He took a pot from the mantel of the fireplace. They each took some floo powder. One by one they walked up to the fireplace. They through the powder in, and said "Ministry of Magic." They appeared in the hall at the Ministry of Magic.  
"Ok, now where do we go?" asked James. Then he turned to Harry and said, "Dumbledore told me you would know where the courtrooms are."  
"Sure," said Harry rolling his eyes as he remembered the beginning of his fifth year. He led them to the courtrooms in the lowest level of the Ministry. The rest of the Weasley's were already there. Harry recognized the people at the front of the room from his trial. Most of the people were exactly the same. This time however Dumbledore was also there. McMillan had replaced Fudge. Kinsley Shacklebolts had replace Umbridge.  
Harry sat next to Fred Weasley. "Hi, Harry," said Fred.  
"Hi," said Harry, "how's business going?"  
"Good, How about school?"  
"Alright, I guess," Harry answered.  
After a few minutes the dementors brought Sirius in. He looked pale from being with the dementors for so long. Harry thought he look like when he first met him. Sirius sat in the chair in the center of the room. The chains did not try to tie him to the chair. He breathed a sigh of relief. Harry knew of no one that had been found guilty that had not been tied down by the chair. Mr. Weasley went over to Sirius. He conjured up a chair and sat down next to him. He was going to speak on Sirius's behalf as Dumbledore had done for Harry.  
"Mr. Black," said McMillan, "Will you please tell us in your own words what happened on the night that Peter Pettigrew died?"  
"I saw him in the street," Sirius began, "I tried to corner him. He started yelling that I had betrayed Lily and James. I pulled my wand on him, but he must have had his wand behind his back. He said something. There was a big explosion. When the smoke cleared Peter was gone. He had turned into a rat."  
"How did he turn into a rat?" asked McMillan.  
"He was an illegal animangus," said Sirius. McMillan gave him a suspicious look, but did not ask any further questions.  
"Why did you try to corner Pettigrew?" asked Shacklebolts.  
"He is the one that betrayed Lily and James to Voldemort," answered Sirius.  
"Are you saying that he was a deatheater, and not you?" asked Dumbledore.  
"Yes," said Sirius.  
"Mr. McMillan," said Mr. Weasley, "I would like to call the first witness."  
"Go ahead," said the Minister of Magic.  
"James Potter," said Mr. Weasley.  
James walked down to the center of the room. "Would you please tell us who you had chosen for a secret keeper?"  
"Peter Pettigrew," said James.  
"Why didn't you choose Mr. Black?" asked a witch in the wizengamot.  
"Because, Sirius had said that would be too obvious. Voldemort would suspect him. He would not suspect Peter as being our secret keeper," answered James.  
After James had testified, Mr. Weasley called Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lupin up to tell them what they had seen in their first year. He also called Mary and Katelyn to testify that they had seen Peter alive.  
After all of the witnesses were called it was time for the wizengamot to come to a decision.  
"Innocent?" asked McMillan. He, Dumbledore and Shacklebolts raised their hands.  
"Guilty?" asked McMillan. Everyone else raised their hands. Dumbledore closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Mr. Black, but we find you guilty," said McMillan, "You will have to be given the dementor's kiss."  
"No," Katelyn screamed, and she ran out of the room. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Thank you for reviewing. I love hearing from you. Please review. I'm sorry for taking so long. Please don't get mad at me for the ending to this chapter. Just keep reading. Thank you to: Titanic-HarryPotter-lvr-2-thanks Myung Black-We'll have to wait and see godric1-thanks makya -thanks Kevin-McKay-thanks Lady Lily3-I'll try to make them longer 


	16. The Dementor's Kiss

Chapter 16: The Dementor's Kiss  
Harry looked over at Sirius, who was watching the door that Katelyn had just ran out of. Then Sirius turned to look at Harry. He looked very worried. Harry got up and ran out the door also to find Katelyn.  
He found her around the corner of the hall. She was sitting on a bench crying. "How could they do this?" she asked when Harry sat down next to her.  
"I do not know," said Harry pulling her into a hug. Then he saw it. A rat standing next to a small hole in the wall. He reached for his wand which was inside his robes. Pettigrew had not noticed that Harry had spotted him yet. "Petrificous Totalus," he said.  
"What?" asked Katelyn clearing the tears from her eyes.  
"Come on!" said Harry running over to the frozen rat and picking it up.  
"Wormtail!" Katelyn screamed. She jumped up and threw her arms around Harry. Then they ran back to the courtroom. Sirius had been removed from the room already.  
"What are you doing running like that?" asked James when they burst through the doors.  
Harry held up Pettigrew by his tail.  
"You caught him!" exclaimed Mary.  
"Dumbledore, come over here quick," called Professor Lupin.  
Dumbledore came over, and Harry handed the rat to him. Dumbledore examined the rat for a second. Then he looked at Harry. "Go get Sirius. He is in the room across the hall. The dementor may already be in there," he said.  
Harry turned and ran out of the room. Katelyn was going to follow him, but Dumbledore called her back. "Take this," he said handing her a small package. Then she followed Harry.  
Harry ran across the hall and threw the door to the room open. The room was cold, because a dementor was in there. It had started to remove its hood to administer the kiss, but Harry startled it. "Expecto Petronus," Harry yelled. The white stag appeared and chased the dementor out of the room. Harry turned to look at Sirius. He was very pale.  
"You shouldn't have done that," said Sirius, "It's over."  
"No, it is not," said Harry, "besides I'm not going to get into trouble. Dumbledore told me to do it."  
Katelyn ran to her father and gave him a hug. Then she opened the package Dumbledore had given her and pulled out a chocolate frog. She gave it to Sirius and he ate it. "I don't understand," said Sirius, "why would Dumbledore have told you to do this?"  
"Because," said Harry, "Come with us."  
Harry and Katelyn led Sirius back into the courtroom. There in the middle of the room was Pettigrew, sitting in the chair with the chains wrapped around him tightly. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me," he was saying to James.  
James looked down at him and rolled his eyes. "You betrayed my family and friends. Why would I forgive you?" he asked.  
"Pettigrew, how did you escape?" asked McMillian.  
"When we were at Hogwarts, Sirius, James, and I became animangi. I'm a rat. James is a stag. Sirius is a dog," said Pettigrew.  
James and Sirius's eyes grew wide. "Great just when I think I'm going to be free," whispered Sirius.  
"Is this true?" asked McMillian, "Are all of you illegal animangi?"  
"Yes," said James.  
"Sir," said Mary, "it is not exactly true. If you will check the list of animangi, I am sure you would find James and Sirius on it." All eyes turned to her.  
"Percy, would you mind going to get the list?" asked McMillian. Percy left the room.  
"What does she think she's doing?" asked Sirius.  
Katelyn looked at Harry, who smiled back at her. "Saving you," said Katelyn.  
"But, our names are not on the list," Sirius said.  
"Are you sure?" asked Harry.  
"Of course I'm sure," said Sirius, "We never registered."  
Percy came back into the room holding a piece of parchment. "It's true," he said, "They are on this list." He handed the list to McMillan.  
"So, it is," said McMillan looking over the list. "Well, raise your hand if Peter Pettigrew is guilty." It was unanimous. "And Sirius Black?" Nobody raised their hand this time. "Well, Mr. Black, you are free to go."  
Everyone ran over to congratulate Sirius, except for Snape who stayed in the back of the room. Then all of a sudden Hermione shouted, "That's it!"  
"That's what?" asked Harry.  
"How to get rid of Riddle," said Hermione.  
"How?" asked Ron.  
"A ghost is the sole of a person. Right?" she asked.  
"Yeah," said Harry.  
"And dementors suck soles. Right?" she asked.  
"You're brilliant," screamed Ron.  
"I'll see what I can do," said Dumbledore, "but it will be tricky getting a dementor into the school without it sucking up the other ghosts."  
"We'll all help," said Harry, "It's too dangerous to have him around even if he is only a ghost." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Thank you for reviewing. I got a lot this time. I decided to update sooner, so you wouldn't get to mad at me. Did you really think that I would kill off Sirius? I would never do that! Not me! Thank you again for the reviews. 


	17. Celebration

Chapter 17: Celebration!  
"Well, Sirius, What do you want to do now?" asked James.  
"Get out of here!" exclaimed Sirius.  
"How about the Weasley's joke shop?" asked Lupin.  
"Sounds good," said Sirius.  
The group used the floo network to get to the joke shop in Diagon Alley.  
"Wow," said Sirius, "We could have used a place like this when we were in school!"  
"That is what I was thinking," said James, "if we had a shop like this when we were in school the Marauders could have done a lot more stuff."  
"Wait a minute," said George from behind James, "Are you saying that you were Marauders?"  
"Yes," said James, "I'm Mr. Prongs."  
  
"And I'm Mr. Padfoot," said Sirius.  
"But who were Wormtail and Mooney?" asked Fred.  
"I'm Mooney," said Lupin.  
"You?" exclaimed Fred and George together.  
"Yes," said Lupin.  
"I can't believe you would be part of something like that!" exclaimed Fred.  
"Well I was," said Lupin.  
"What about Wormtail?" asked Fred.  
Lupin, Sirius, and James looked at each other narrowing their eyes.  
"Think," Harry said hitting Fred on the back of the head.  
"Oh, that Wormtail!" said Fred.  
"Yes, That Wormtail," said Katelyn.  
"But why would you let him into your group?" asked George.  
"Well, when he was in the group, he was not a Death Eater," said James, "any way we didn't know he was."  
"Oh, I'm sorry," said Fred.  
"That's all right," said Lupin.  
"We're honored to have such pranksters in our shop," said George, "Feel free to look around."  
In an hour James and Sirius had filled a huge box with stuff to pull jokes.  
"What in the world are you going to do with all of this stuff?" asked Lily.  
They only smiled at her and gave no answer. The group returned to Hogwarts just in time for supper. Everyone was there except for one teacher. Professor McClure.  
"Could I have your attention," said Dumbledore, "I am afraid for the next week I will have to make sure that no points are deducted from any of the houses. The Marauders have returned to Hogwarts, so it will be impossible to tell if any pranks are being done by them or the students."  
All of the teachers looked at him in horror. However, the students cheered. As did James and Sirius.  
After they had finished eating they went to the Gryffindor commons room. The three Marauders, Harry, Lily, Mary, Katelyn, Hermione, and Ron sat near the fire place looking at a photo album. Most of the pictures showed Katelyn and Harry as babies. However, one picture caught Harry's eye. It was a picture of a group of people opening presents. Harry could see his dad, Sirius, Mary, Lupin, and.Professor McClure!  
"How do you know her?" asked Harry.  
"That's Susan Rose," said James.  
"But I thought you said this was her," said Harry turning a few pages back.  
"It is," said Lily, "she could change her appearance, but most of the time she looked like this." She pointed to the picture of Susan with brown hair.  
"Really!" exclaimed Harry, "That's amazing!" Then to himself, "I wonder."  
"What?" asked James.  
But Harry ran up to his dormitory without answering. Ron followed him.  
"What's up Harry?" asked Ron.  
Harry pulled out the Marauder's map. He looked at the dot in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Sure enough it said "Susan Rose."  
"McClure is Susan!" exclaimed Harry.  
"Really!"  
"Come on!"  
The boys ran back to the common's room and out of the tower followed by Katelyn and Hermione.  
"Is it true?" Hermione asked as they ran through the halls.  
"Yes!" exclaimed Ron.  
They reached the classroom and slowed down. Harry knocked on the door. "Come in," said Professor McClure.  
The group entered. "What do you want?" she asked, "Please make it quick I'm really busy."  
"We know your secret," said Harry.  
"What, how did you find out?" she asked, "Please don't tell anyone. I might lose my job."  
"Why would you lose your job?" asked Katelyn.  
"Not many people want someone to teach their children who had their memory erased," said McClure, "Please, do not tell anyone." She looked worried.  
"What?!" said Harry, "That's not what we were talking about!"  
"But, that would explain why she left," said Katelyn.  
"And we know who did the erasing," said Harry.  
"What are you talking about?" asked McClure.  
"We know who you are," said Ron.  
"Really!" exclaimed McClure.  
"Do you remember anything from before you had your memory erased?" asked Harry.  
"Not really," she said, "I remember a man with blond hair and a really annoying smile."  
"That would be Lockhart," said Hermione.  
"I also remember a really hansom man with dark hair," she said smiling.  
"Lupin?" asked Katelyn.  
"Most likely," said Harry.  
"Your name is Susan Rose," explained Harry, "You were Lupin's girlfriend. Your memory was erased by Gilderoy Lockhart so he could take the credit for your work."  
"Really," said Susan, "Now that you mention it, it does sound familiar."  
"You can also change your appearance," said Harry.  
"I know that," she said changing her hair to light brown.  
"Follow us," Hermione said. They led her to the Gryffindor common's room.  
"Susan?!" Lupin exclaimed when they entered.  
She nodded her head yes. He got up and gave her a hug. "I missed you so much. Where have you been?" he asked.  
"It's a long story and I don't even know all of it," she said. But she told him everything that she knew.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Thank you for reviewing. I really do like to hear from you. I hope you all liked the chapter. Please review if you did. 


	18. Completely finished

Chapter 18: Completely Finished  
"Where are all of the other ghosts?" asked Katelyn in a whisper.  
"They are in the dungeons," answered Harry. Both of them were hiding behind a statue of a witch. They had their wands ready to go if they needed them. The hall was empty except for Draco Malfoy leaning against the other wall. The students were in their dormitories.  
"Where is he?" Draco asked in disgust as he looked over at Harry.  
Harry held his finger to his lips to signal him to be quiet.  
"Couldn't we get rid of Peeves also while we are at it?" asked Katelyn.  
"No," whispered Harry, "Only Voldemort."  
"Here he comes," said Katelyn pointing further down the hall. Sure enough Harry could see Tom Riddles ghost. He looked in the opposite direction and saw his father looking around the corner. James signaled someone else to come closer.  
"Well, I see you have changed your mind," said Voldemort.  
"Yes, sir," said Draco.  
"I'm glad you came to your senses," said Voldemort, "You will be.Ahhhhhh" A dementor came from around the corner followed chased by two patronouses. One was in the shape of a deer. The other was a dog. When the dementor came near the ghost, the ghost looked like he was being sucked into a vacuum cleaner.  
Then the adults came from around the corner. "Alright," said Dumbledore, "Now that that is finished, let's get that thing out of this school."  
"We can handle that," said James.  
That was the last they ever saw of Tom Riddle. His days of terrorizing the world were done.  
  
One year later:  
Harry stood at the front of a church. Ron was at his side. Soon the back doors of the church opened. First Hermione walked down the aisle in a long purple dress. Then, Katelyn appeared in a beautiful white dress. Sirius walked her down the aisle. An hour later Katelyn was Mrs. Harry Potter. As a wedding present the Marauders gave the two of them the deed to the shrieking shack.  
"We thought you could fix it up," said James, "It has a great school nearby."  
"True," said Katelyn, "Thanks."  
Remus and Susan were married that year also, along with Ron and Hermione.  
  
Twelve Years later:  
Harry and Katelyn sat at the staff table in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. All of the first years stood in front of them. Harry could just hear what the students nearest him were whispering.  
"Don't be silly," said Remus Lupin Jr., "Just because a Peter betrayed your grandparents does not mean we can't be friends with anyone named Peter."  
"I still don't like it," said James Potter.  
"Me neither," said his twin, Sirius Potter.  
"Oh, well," said James we can discuss this later, "I want to see which house Marrisa is sorted into."  
"Marrisa Weasley," called McGonagall. A small girl with red hair walked up and sat on a stool. The sorting hat was placed on her head. It called out "Gryffindor"  
"Yes," whispered James.  
The sorting hat sorted James, Remus, and Sirius into Gryffindor also.  
After the sorting was over, Dumbledore stood up and said, "I have one announcement. We have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. I hope he will be able to break our record of teachers for that class."  
"I already did while I was in school," Harry said.  
"May I introduce Professor Harry Potter. He has worked as an Auror for the past several years. However, he hasn't had much to do, so he agreed to teach. And now eat up."  
After they had finished eating, Professor Snape walked over to Harry and Katelyn and said, "If those two are anything like your fathers, I'm retiring."  
"We're going to miss you in that case," said Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Finished! I'm sorry if it was rushed. I will try to do better on my next story. I already have a good idea for it. I hope you will all like that one also. Thank you to those of you who found time to review. I hope all of you can find time this time to review. 


End file.
